Who's playing with who?
by Mochiii
Summary: What happens if rich kids fell in love with each other but not in their true identities? Find out in this story as Inuyasha and Kagome twist and turn and make their ways to the truth. All sorts of reviews accepted. :
1. Kagome's crazy!

**Who's playing with who?**

**A/N: Hi people! This is xangelsoulx! It's been almost a year since I started writing stories again isn't it? Why do I want to come back suddenly? Hmm... Well, because I thought of this story idea one day when I was bathing in the toilet and I know I could not possibly abandon it. So I took out my 'Fanfiction notebook' to start writing and realized I actually dumped a lot of ideas aside. Well, I will develop all of them into stories ONE DAY. Hahas... Ermms, I think I've talked a little too much. Let's get on with the story. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story. I own only my story idea. It's original. (:**

** Chapter 1 – Kagome's crazy **

"Ding Dong!" The doorbell rang.

"Okay okay! Wait! I'm coming!" Sango shouted from her bedroom. She ran to the living room and opened the door.

"Kagome? Why are you here? I thought you should be out in a dinner with your boyfriend at this time?" Sango asked.

"Long story. I broke up with him yesterday." Kagome replied, walking into Sango's house.

"Huh? What! Kagome! That's like the fifth guy in a 2 months streak!"

"Yeah. I know that. Look, don't remind me of the numbers, okay?"

"Sigh. Kagome, I just don't understand. Why do you want to go through all the troubles looking for a boyfriend, then end up breaking your own heart?"

"Sango, you won't understand at all. I'm just trying to prove to Mum that I can find my own true love without having to go through all those matchmaking sessions."

"Matchmaking sessions? Some friend you are, you didn't tell me about them!" Sango laughed.

"Who would want to talk about such embarrassing things? I believe in natural and true love, not artificial ones, but Mum just can't seem to understand!"

"Okay, cool down, I get what you are saying, but I still don't understand. Why should a girl fall in love? Can't she see that guys are just worthless pieces of junks? Isn't it better to be a carefree person like me, who does not have to worry about what clothes to wear on dates and things like that?"

"Girl, you will understand it one day." Kagome put a hand on Sango's shoulders.

"Hey! Don't speak to me as if I'm a five-year-old kid!" Sango threw a pillow right into Kagome's face. "Anyway, you broke up with that guy because he's just another one after your money right?"

"Yeah. And that's another reason why Mum is worried about me and arranged all the matchmaking sessions. Sigh. How can I find a guy who truly loves me with all his heart because of who I am instead of what I have?" Kagome lay back onto the bed.

Sango lay beside Kagome, "Well, if you really want to find true love, I guess the key to it is patience."

"I've been very low profile already. I cycle to school instead of the chauffeur driving me to school. I've stopped eating in expensive restaurants and started on simple meals. I've even cut down my shopping expenditure by thrice. What else do I have to do?"

"Yeah. And while you spend your time thinking about all these crazy and silly stuff, I have to work the hell out of me in part-time jobs to pay the money that I owe you for Dad's debts and beers."

"I thought I told you many times that you don't have to return the money?"

"And I thought I told you many times that I hate to owe people anything?"

"Fine, whatever! By the way, your part time job... Hey! Part-time job! I got it! That's what I need!" Kagome shouted as if she had discovered gravity.

"You do! When you already have all the money in the world? Girl, you are coming up with all the crazy ideas!" Sango exclaimed and touched Kagome's forehead to check if she's got any fever.

"No! You know I'm not! By getting a part-time job, I can further convince the people in school that I'm not a rich girl!"

"Whatever! And maybe you should even declare yourself as a bankrupt."

"You know, I thought of that before. If Mum had allowed me to, perhaps I really would." Kagome smiled.

"Gosh! You are really crazy!" Sango slapped her own forehead.

"No, I'm not! Anyway, I'm staying at your house tonight for a sleepover. Lights off please!" Kagome laughed.

**A/N: Ta-dah! My very first chapter for this story! Hope you readers will review because I will truly appreciate them. Oh! By the way, I welcome you readers to give me all sorts of reviews. My exams are coming so I'll have lesser time for computer. But look forward to my next chapter! Hope I can get many reviews. Farewell! Till next chapter! (:**


	2. Inuyasha? Working?

**A/N: Hey people! Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading my previous chapter. Well, after posting chapter 1, I realize that it was all about dialogues and that could get a little nerving. Sorry about that. Well... this chapter also has many dialogues but I tried to add some narratives in it. And I have tried to make this chapter long because I found the previous chapter too short. Well... hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and on to it! (:**

**Disclaimer: The disclaimer that I typed for last chapter. (:**

Chapter 2 – Rich kids have nothing better to do

Inuyasha walked into the pub to see Miroku flirting with another girl. Not again, Inuyasha thought.

"I'll call you tonight," said the girl seductively, and gave Miroku a kiss on his cheek before leaving.

"Feh! Not another woman! I don't understand why you love women so much! They are just a bunch of annoying things." Inuyasha slapped his pal on the back as he sat down beside him, "Martini please," he called to the bartender.

"Inuyasha, let me tell you something. Women are the only and the best source of men's entertainment." Miroku answered and drank his glass of vodka.

"Feh! I would rather stay at home and play computer games. Or maybe race cars at the Car Racers' Academy. Who would want to hang around and waste money on women?"

"Me of course! All men need women. Even you, Inuyasha! You needed Kikyo badly, don't you? And you still need her, right?"

"Who needs her? I don't even remember her full name! I can live off better without her!" Inuyasha lied.

"Well... It's that so?" Miroku nudged Inuyasha.

Inuyasha remained quiet for a moment. He did not know what to say.

"Hey! Why are you so quiet all of a sudden? Are you speechless?" Miroku grinned.

Miroku is right, I still miss her, don't I? Inuyasha thought. He remembered that someone had said something like 'time heals the wound'. I'm not sure if that's gonna happen to me, Inuyasha thought. But why should I care about her anymore or even miss her when she had already turned her back towards me? He thought angrily.

"Why should I lie to you? Anyway, I've been feeling so sick about the girls in school sticking around me and going, "Aww! It's Inuyasha! He's so cute and rich!" Urgh! The thought of it disgusted me!" Inuyasha changed the subject and he drank down his Martini.

"Inuyasha, don't you know you are one lucky fellow? You've got all the girls sticking around you by just lifting a finger. Even if I raise my whole hand up with a big magnet in it, there will only be a few girls attracted to me." Miroku jested.

"That's why I don't like it. Those girls are just after my money. By the way, I've been kind of bored lately. Tell me what I can do. The vacation is coming. And... Don't give me any ideas that are got to do with women. I'm not interested." Inuyasha added as he saw Miroku's eyes lighting up.

"Hmm... Why don't we go for part-time jobs? I could use some cash myself. You know, girls won't want to hang out with a guy who has no money."

"Miroku, must you do anything and everything just for the sake of women? Even part-time jobs... Wait a second... Me! Working! Are you out of your mind? That's not my kind of thing to do!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Both of them imagined Inuyasha working as a waiter...

"Hey you! Why are you slacking over there? Get working!" The manager bellowed at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha immediately went to his feet and started wiping the tables, cursing the manager. He poured the coffee into his customer's cup and ended up pouring the coffee on the customer himself. Inuyasha made his way to the kitchen and nearly walked into a customer. The plates on his hand wobbled.

PLUNK! The plates broke into pieces...

"That's it! You are fired!"

Inuyasha shook his head to snap out of this whole 'imagining-himself-as-a-waiter thing'. Miroku laughed.

"I will never survive if I'm working out there! Come on, I'm a rich guy! Why should I be looking at the faces of the bosses and managers when I myself will be the boss of the 'Inu Corporation' one day?" Inuyasha reasoned.

"That's why it's my duty to train you to be a more independent person. Your Mum handed this holy mission to me, you know." Miroku smiled wickedly.

"What! When?" Inuyasha exclaimed. Suddenly he remembered his Mum, Izaiyo said, "Inuyasha, you ought to learn to be more independent." Inuyasha shivered at the thought of it.

"Hey! It's not a bad idea actually. Think carefully! If the girls found out that you are working, they will think that perhaps you aren't that rich after all. And perhaps they will even think that those things they heard about like you owned the latest car model are just rumors!" Miroku convinced.

"But..." Inuyasha doubted.

"No buts! That settles! I'll get my friend to help us find some vacation jobs." Miroku said gleefully and marveled at his own intelligence.

**A/N: Yay! My Chapter 2 ends here! Hope I receive more reviews for this chapter! Please support me! Farewell! I'll see you all again next chapter! (:**


End file.
